krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Qilby
to |family = *Great Dragon (Father) *Eliatrope (Mother) *Shinonome (Dragon twin sister) *Chibi (Eliatrope brother) *Grougaloragran (Dragon brother) *Mina (Eliatrope sister) *Phaeris (Dragon brother) *Yugo (Eliatrope brother) *Adamai (Dragon brother) *Glip (Eliatrope brother) *Baltazar (Dragon brother) *Nora (Eliatrope sister) *Efrim (Dragon brother) |media = *Wakfu (animated series) |voice = *Erik Colin (fr, s2) *Laurent Morteau (fr, s3) *Arthur Bostrom (en, s2) *Joe Ochman (en, s3) }}Qilby is one of the Firstborn Eliatropes and a member of the Council, and his dragon sibling is Shinonome. He is the "guardian of memory" and has a perfect memory that is consistent between his reincarnations, meaning that he can never forget anything. He is the main antagonist of Season 2. ]] Appearance Qilby is a tall, slim man. He has long light brown hair and a long beard, which he wears tied. He has golden brown eyes and has brown-framed pince-nez glasses adorning it. He previously had two arms, but lost his left in a battle with Phaeris when his treachery was revealed. Like all Eliatropes, Qilby wears a defined hat with noticeable extensions that appear more like dragon horns than the "ears" most other Eliatropes sport. His attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of baggy brown pants, and sandals. While possessing the Eliacube, his appearance changes entirely. His skin becomes white, his hair turns black, and his eyes glow wakfu blue. Black markings also appear on his body, similar in design to the wakfu markings that Yugo displays when using his full power. His hat's horns stand straight up, and his hair now hangs out from the torn opening in the back. His shirt rips off, and he loses his shoes as well. His pants turn from brown to white, and he uses the Eliacube to form an arm to replace the one he lost. Personality Qilby initially appears to be a compassionate and kind man drive by a desire to bring his people back from Emrub. However, he has been driven insane by his ability to retain his memories throughout his reincarnations, unlike his brothers and sisters, as well as 10,000 years spent alone in the Blank Dimension. He later shows his darker side after fusing with the cube (either the effects of it or his true self). He is manipulative, amoral, and willing to drain the entire World of Twelve to power the Zinit. In the end, his greatest fear was to end up alone as evidence when he showed he was a afraid of being trapped in the Blank Dimension again. Pre-World of Twelve Qilby was one of the Firstborn Eliatropes, the son of the Great Dragon and the Goddess Eliatrope, and witnessed the birth of his people. He was the guardian of the memory of his people, and the domain of him and his sister was medicine. Over the course of many lifetimes, he grew bored with his life since he retained the memories of each of his past incarnations. When the Eliatropes made contact with the Mechasms, an alien race, he stole the heart of Orgonax which allowed the Mechasms to travel between worlds, and fashioned it into the Eliacube. The ensuing war caused the Eliatropes to follow Qilby's suggestion and build the Zinit, a massive ship that would take them away from their homeworld. As the Eliatropes traveled through space, Qilby collected species from each planet they visited and preserved them in his secret laboratory on the Zinit. Eventually the Eliatropes discovered the planet that would become the World of Twelve, and rebuilt their civilization. Islands of Wakfu Qilby is a background character in Islands of Wakfu. He is implied to be Nora's mentor. At some point right before the game, Qilby reactivated the Eliacube, which allowed the Mechasms to find them again. He fought with Yugo and Phaeris, losing his arm and being banished to his dimensional prison as a result. It is likely that this battle resulted in Yugo's death and return to his Dofus. During the course of the game, several messages left by Qilby are discoverable, detailing his desire to activate the Zinit and his regret that calling the Mechasms will have such a high cost, though he does not seem remorseful, appearing to view the reactivation of the Zinit and the return of the Eliatropes to traveling space important enough to cost the lives of his people. Animated Series Qilby is introduced in episode 6 of the second season, when Yugo and Adamai use Chibi and Grougaloragran's Dofus to access the Eliacube, freeing him from his prison. Initially he appears as a harmless old man who recounts the history of the Eliatropes to Yugo, lying about the Mechasms' arrival and claiming to be the Eliatrope King. He asks Yugo to bring him Shinonome's Dofus, which has been hidden in the Crimson Claws archipelago, in order to open a portal to Emrub and free the Eliatropes there. He remains in the Sadida kingdom with Adamai, Alibert, and baby Chibi and Grougaloragran. He spends most of the season in the Sadida kingdom. Qilby and Adamai open a portal to rescue the Brotherhood of the Tofu from Shukrute using the Eliacube. During this, Qilby gets a glimpse of Shukrute. He steals the Eliacube from where it was guarded in the Sadida kingdom and convinces Adamai to use it with him, transporting them to the inside of the Zinit. He reveals his secret labratory, horrifying Adamai, and while he attempts to convince Adamai that draining the World of Twelve is beneficial for the Eliatrope people, Adamai and Grougaloragran do not agree with him. This causes him to use the Eliacube to form himself a new arm, transforming himself into his Eliacube state. The battle in his lab ultimately ends in his victory, and he opens a portal to Shukrute. In Shukrute, Qilby allies himself with Rushu. He will open a portal big enough for Rushu and his army to invade and destroy the World of Twelve, and Rushu will kill Phaeris. He allows Anathar to possess Adamai. When they arrive in the Crimson Claws, he fights Yugo and Phaeris for Shinonome's Dofus. He opens a portal to the Blank Dimension and shows Yugo what his prison was, before opening another portal to Emrub where the Eliatrope children are being looked after by Baltazar. He expresses reluctance to fight around them at first but quickly threatens them, Yugo, and Baltazar before attacking Baltazar. Yugo gets the Eliatrope children to assist him, and the fight destroys part of Emrub. Shinonome, still in her Dofus, releases a blast of Stasis that separates the Eliacube arm from Qilby. He is trapped in the Blank Dimension by Yugo. Relationships Nora Qilby is implied to be Nora's mentor during the game Islands of Wakfu. Shinonome Shinonome is Qilby's dragon sister, hatched from the same Dofus. She also remembers her past incarnations, and it is not clear why Qilby was so affected by boredom while Shinonome seems relatively okay while in her Dofus. However it is clear that the two of them share a bond stronger than the other Elitraope/Dragon twins and that Qilby desperatly wanted to see her again. She was the one who finally separated Qilby from the Eliacube. Yugo Yugo was Qilby's rival, and he was upset when Chibi chose Yugo to succeed him as King instead of him. He fought Yugo and Phaeris, resulting in the loss of his left arm and his imprisonment, and likely Yugo's death. During the Wakfu series, Qilby is at first kind to Yugo and takes somewhat of a mentor role, but once his true colors are revealed he views him as an enemy. Phaeris Rushu Quotes ''- " Where does the Krosmoz start? Does it have an end ? No one knows."'' Episode 6 Season 2 Category:Eliatropes Category:Article stubs Category:Eliatrope Council